


Bunked

by Milk_n_cookies



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_n_cookies/pseuds/Milk_n_cookies
Summary: This is my first ever fic so yeah!Billy and Freddy have already been in a relationship for 2 months after the events in the movie and Rosa and victor don’t know.Just a short fic (like really short) I might add more chapters





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever so constructive criticism would be helpful. Thanks.

There was a cool breeze coming from the cracked open window, billy felt the cool air on his pale skin, and the moonlight shined on his face making his skin glow, but he couldn’t sleep, Even in the beauty of the Philadelphia night.

he listened to the breathing of his boyfriend under him, and wondered if he was up or not.

he waited a second and heard a sigh.

”hey, you awake” billy hushed under his breath.

”yeah, what is it...” Freddy whispered back.

”I can’t sleep”

”ok, do you wanna cuddle?”

“Yeah, obviously”

”well come on over here then”

Freddy winked and blew a kiss.

 Billy clambered down the ladder, and got under the duvet and cozied into his boyfriend, nuzzling into Freddy’s neck, Freddy moaned loudly which startled both of them as Darla was in the next room and she was a very light sleeper and could probably wake any moment, but nonetheless billy continued nuzzling into Freddy’s neck, and started laying kisses on his chin and Up along his jawline. Freddy started to retaliate and send a Barrage of kissed onto Billy’s face, “this means war” Billy accidentally said out loud, Freddy had to hold back the laughter as much as possible “what the hell” he burst out laughing and they heard a door open in the hallway. 

Billy quickly scrambled out of the bottom bunk and got to the top of the beds as fast as possible.

Victor rushes into the room “what the hell is going on. “I.. um, eh...we” Freddy was struggling to get any words out, so billy quickly interjected, “we couldn’t sleep so we where just talking and joking around” billy mustered up the biggest fake smile he could come up with. “what was the joke?” Victor knew something was up, “it was a joke about Batman” Freddy broke into the conversation, “what was the joke?” Victor raised an eyebrow, “um so basically I said why does batman wear a cowl... because it’s to hide his scowl” Freddy squinted his face, that was the worst ‘joke’ he ever told or heard, “it’s to late for this I’m going back to bed!” Victor walked out of there room and walked back to his own bedroom.

“That was way to close” Billy wiped the non existent sweat of his head.

”yeah waaaaay to close” Freddy got out of his bed and climbed up to Billy’s bunk and laid a kiss on his lips “ I’m not really in the mood anymore!”

”tell me about it, I think the biggest turn off ever is victor coming into our room while where doing stuff and making us tell the worst batman jokes in the history of everything!”

”very true very, very, true” Billy giggled like a school girl.

Freddy clung to the ladder as he slid down it, landing on his good leg.

Freddy Laid down on his superman sheets and started to drift off.

billy looked underneath his bunk and saw his boyfriends almost sleeping body. “Goodnight Freddy”

”goodnight billy, love you” Freddy drowsily muttered.

Billys eyes went wide but decided not to question it they never said that before, but he was sleepy, and maybe doesn’t know what he’s saying. Maybe!.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some random filler characters (Dave and Lisa) but that was cause Darla was too innocent for what I have in mind and I basically cut eugene out cause I want it to focus on the boys

****

Everyone was downstairs going about there various task, Eugene was playing Call of duty, Pedro was using his weights, and Mary and Darla where playing some card game with an old worn out deck of cards, and billy and Freddy where sitting on the sofa a little to close for brothers but no one was paying them any attention.

**10 minutes later**

Billy was watching Watching the front door intensely, while Freddy was getting some snacks, Rosa and victor said they had an announcement, his brain was on fire with what it was because they never announced there announcements prior to the announcement at hand.

**4 minutes later**

Freddy walked out from the kitchen with a can of Pringles and two bottles of grape soda. He saw billy staring at the door.

”you ok Billy, you look like your brooding?” Freddy placed the snacks and soda on the table.

”I’m brooding... your the one with the sneaky face”

”how many times, I don’t have a sneaky face”

”sure, but I like your sneaky face” billy remembered what Freddy said last night does he remember, oh shit he hopes the rest of the family never heard his comment about Freddy’s face.

they both sat for a second in silence until they heard the front door open and saw Victor and Rosa with the biggest smiles they had ever seen.

”everyone we got an announcement...” victor looked at Rosa and she continued “we are going on a vacation” victor realised how that sounded and he interjected. “Me and Rosa for our anniversary” Rosa continued “we’re gonna be gone for 4 days so, Eugene and Darla are gonna be staying over with Dave and Lisa’s Mary is going to be watching the house so Pedro, billy and Freddy you guys are gonna be staying here as well we are trusting you to listen to Mary”

”of coarse we will” Freddy said almost too excitedly

”yeah we will all listen to Mary” billy said as he looked towards his secret boyfriend.

**20 minutes later**

everybody was really exited for Rosa and victor, even Pedro was visibly showing excitement. 

“Ok we leave for Mexico in 2 days”

”c’mon Mary,Darla let’s go you guys can help me pack” the girls all walked up the stairs to help Rosa pack.

”ok guys I’m gonna pack, you guys do whatever your doing”

**a few minutes later**

 “Dude, do you know what this means!?” Freddy was so excited that he was visibly shaking.

”yes I don’t even know what I’m gonna do to you” billy already had lust in his eyes. 

“Two days and we can do what ever we want to each other” the boys couldn’t wait they had lust in there eyes lust that they couldn’t act on before because of Darla Rosa and victor who could hear every thing in billy and Freddy’s room, the boys found the old house and squeaky bed which where the most annoying thing in there life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa and victor where leaving today, for more than half a week, and billy couldn’t be more ecstatic ever since Freddy told him he liked him he wanted to be alone with Freddy and inhale the scent of him mixed with his cheap aftershave, and place kisses all over him. And today was that day, he and Freddy where finally gonna indulge in all their feelings of lust and touch. 

**A few moments later**

Victor clambered down the creaky stairs with the cases, while Rosa trailed behind on the phone to her best friend Lisa who was looking after Darla and Eugene with her husband dave for the week while they where on vacation. “Are they behaving...” 

“ok good... is Darla settling ok... again thanks for everything”

rosa Hung up the phone “that woman is a godsend” 

“Yeah she really is, looking after Darla and Eugene for four days” 

“and now it’s out vacation” Rosa said triumphantly

Victor gathered billy, Freddy, Mary and Pedro 

the Uber was outside and victor and Rosa where ready to go.

”ok guys where gonna be gone for four days, so that means no funny business”

victor announced half jokingly.

”we love you guys goodbye” Rosa said as she and victor exited the house and went towards their Uber  

”we love you too” everybody said in unison as the happily married couple left the house.

**10 minutes later**

billy and Freddy where in there room sitting next to each other on Freddy’s bunk just holding hands.

after a while billy broke the silence.

”y’know we have been waiting for this for a while and now where just holding hands” 

“yeah I’m just a little nervous” Freddy turned to billy and just looked into his eyes and took in his features, he saw billy put on some lip balm earlier and he wanted a taste.

Freddy was a little self conscious about what was going to happen later when they got intimate, but he decided he would kiss billy and think about that later.

so Freddy placed his lips on Billy’s and tasted the new watermelon lip balm he got the other day, it was a harsh and rough kiss there teeth clacked against each other when billy started to try and use his tongue, but after a while they got into a rhythm and started to explore each other’s mouths.

after a few minutes of kissing Freddy and billy found themselves tangled together, there legs where intertwined and Freddy felt something extremely hard poking into his bad leg, “happy to see me” billy blushed redder than a tomato and pulled his hips back, “sorry I um did it mean it” 

“it’s fine...can I see it”

”Jeez Freeman you are really dying for it ain’t ya”

”shut up your the one with a boner”

“You’ve probably got a bigger boner than me” billy just realised what he said. 

“I mean no I’ve probably got a bigger dick” billy snapped back before Freddy could say a word.

”well then we’ll Need to compare” without a second thought Freddy’s trousers where off and his cock sprung from his boxer briefs, and billy was in awe. He quickly removed his own trousers and boxers, they both sat and looked at each others hard dicks, it was no competition Billy’s must have been at least 2 inches bigger than Freddy, but Freddy didn’t care cause that was his boyfriends dick that was right In front of him, the dick he wanted to jerk.

”oh my god” billy sighed almost crying with annoyance.

”what’s wrong billy”

”we don’t have condoms” 

“oh shit”

”we agreed not to do anything without them”

billy looked at the alarm clock it read 21:57

”let’s get to bed and in the morning we can the condoms” 

“ok fine g’night”

billy climbed up the bunk stairs fully nude and got into bed.

Freddy can’t wait for tomorrow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I made continuity error in chapter 4 and deleted it instead of changing some of it but I’m gonna try and make this chapter better( I wright most of this when I’m about to go to sleep So it’s a little bit rushed and thought out lousily) any way enjoy.

> Billy and Freddy where standing out side of a Walgreens debating on who should go in and buy the condoms, and after a plethora of reasons why the other should go in and buy the items at hand Freddy the intelligent thinker we was decided they should both go in, it’s not like anyone was gonna judge them for buying condoms together (right!?).

The boys walked into the store and looked around, there where only two people they could see so the coast was pretty clear, so they decided to walk around the aisles for a little while before buying the protection, while walking through the candy section of the store Freddy saw some limited edition skittles,

”who do you think would actually like these?” Freddy said as he showed billy the ‘spicy flavoured’ skittles.

”eww who would seriously eat those regularly” 

“that’s why I like you” Freddy looked at billy with live in his eyes.

”because I don’t like disgusting flavours of skittles” billy chuckled.

”that’s not the only reason” Freddy winked at billy and licked his top lip.

“You can’t do that to me...” billy got really close to Freddy and whispered in his ear, “or I don’t know what I’m gonna do” 

Freddy trembled under Billy’s breath, then he realised there was people watching so Freddy panicked and pushed billy backward to which he almost fell into the shelf with about twenty types of m&m’s on it.

”dude what the hell” billy spoke as he sat up.

”sorry people are watching, and I panicked”

”fine let’s just get the things and leave” billy was flustered and blushing while he walked to the health and hygiene aisle.

Freddy joined billy to look for the right type of condoms. 

“What about these” billy said as he picked up a pack of magnums” 

Freddy just chuckled “your not that much bigger”

the other boy frowned “fine how about this” as he picked up a pack of flavoured condoms.

”um no I’m not gonna use those” 

“why not” billy looked confused 

“Because I’m not gonna taste them, so I’m not paying five bucks extra”

”ok fine” billy stroked Freddy’s arm 

“These are the ones” Freddy proclaimed a little too loudly. He picked up a pack of thin feel condoms and showed them to billy.

“Ok let’s get them” they both smiled and started walking to the counter before Freddy realised to get lube, so he limped back over and picked up some ky jelly.

they approached the cashier and put the goods on the counter, she was an old woman who smiled at both boys the entire time she served them billy smiled back but Freddy just looked at the ground the whole time. Before the elderly woman put the items in a bag she  winked at billy and said “good thing you boys are being safe, teenage pregnancy is ruining lives” 

Freddy was really confused “um ok, teenage pregnancy?”

”well you don’t want your girlfriend getting pregnant at your age do you”

billy coughed hard and obviously fake “well we better go, thanks ma’am”

the boys rushed out of the store giggling.

”she thought we where buying it for our ‘girlfriends’ i mean you literally said you wanted to do stuff to me in view of every one” Freddy was less giggling and more cackling now.

”dude nobody heard what I said, still though you don’t know what I’m gonna do when we get home”

the boys held hands and walked to there house, both barely holding in there excitement.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did ok for this. And I know the characters aren’t really like what there like in the movie but I’m just getting carried away when I get the chance to wright


End file.
